Dreamer - Hyukbin
by DaeMinJae
Summary: (Chap 4 is up!) Ada 3 tempat sebelum sampai. Yaitu, Gonerivers, Goldiehood, dan Gumierock. Bagaimana perjalanan mereka berdua di Gumierock rintangan terakhir? Hope you like it! (New summ) /Sanghyuk/Hongbin/Hyukbin/VIXX
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamer~**

**.**

**.**

**HyukBin Fanfiction**

**Fantasy, Drama**

**.**

**.**

**Twoshoot? Chaptered? Maybe.**

**.**

**A Story by DaeMinJae**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**Sorry for bad! Typos! Gaje!**

[PROLOG]

"Apa kau percaya akan mimpi?"

"Tentu..."

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku"

_Gonerivers? Goldiehood? Gumierock?_

Apa itu?

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh, saking bodohnya kau percaya akan mimpimu"

.

.

"Ini bernama G-world?"

.

.

Seorang anak bertubuh mungil berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan setapak, sendiri. Disampingnya hanya terdapat hutan belantara berwarna keemasan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disampingnya. Hingga...

**Kresek... Kresek...**

Anak itu langsung bersiaga menatap bunyi aneh yang berasal dari hutan tersebut. tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang anal laki-laki bertubuh lebih besar dari anak itu.

"Kau siapa? Dan mengapa kau disini?"

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mengambil air suci didalam gunung itu"

"Tujuan kita sama... sebaiknya kita mengambil air itu bersama"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada sesosok yang agak transparan yang tersenyum miring menatap mereka

Kena kalian...

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku harus bangun kali ini... tubuhku sangat sakit, dan kepalaku pening"

Terlihat anak kecil tengah menggendong anak yang lebih mungil darinya. Peluh menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE ADVENTURE IS BEGIN!

.

.

.

TBC

Haii reader-deul Jae bikin ff hyukbin lagi... sekarang Jae nyoba bikin ff fantasy, semoga ngga ancur~

Ini ff hampir kaya (berarti bukan) alice in wonderland *film kesukaan jae.

Jae sengaja bikin prolog, kkk~ padahal chap satunya udah jadi.. ini biar jae bisa tau kalo pada tertarik atau ga gitu.. kalo ga ada review ga bakalan next!

For HRYeon sorry ya~ navi nya belum jadi... jae ga ada ide huhu~

.

.

May to review guys?


	2. Meet again

**Dreamer~**

**.**

**.**

**HyukBin Fanfiction**

**Fantasy, Drama**

**.**

**With a Jellyfish family**

**.**

**Twoshoot? Chaptered? Maybe.**

**.**

**A Story by DaeMinJae**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**Sorry for bad! Typos! Gaje!**

_Anak laki-laki itu berlari menuju kamar noona-nya. _

_"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?"_

_"Noona... aku bermimpi menjelajahi sebuah gunung, untuk mencari sebuah air" _

_"Kau bodoh... saking bodohnya menerima ajakan mimpi gilamu itu... sekali lagi noona bilang, mimpi jangan pernah kau ingat... karena itu akan mengganggu hidupmu"_

_._

.

.

Fifteen years later~

.

.

.

_**Aku seorang pemimpi. Setiap harinya aku bermimpi dengan cerita yang sama. Tapi, sayangnya setiap aku bangun, aku akan lupa tentang apa isi mimpi itu.**_

.

.

.

Hembusan angin itu menyejukkan hati seorang pemuda yang berdiri ditengah sebuah ladang jagung yang belum tumbuh tinggi. Pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya. Matanya terpejam. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

_**Terbang terbawa angin**_

Ia membuka matanya. Dan tak lama, ia terbang layaknya kapas. Melayang diudara dengan lihainya. Ia beraksi melawan angin yang menerbangkannya. Pemuda itu menjerit keras. Ia merubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap keatas. Ia melihat segumpal awan berwarna warni setiap gumpalannya.

_**Jatuh perlahan-lahan**_

Sekarang ia bagaikan kertas yang akan jatuh. Ia melayang kesana kemari.

"Hey Sanghyukie, Aku mencarimu tadi... ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengajak bicara pemuda itu. Kita ketahui nama pemuda itu 'Sanghyuk'. Sanghyuk menatap orang itu.

"Siapa hyung?" Tanya Sanghyuk. Orang yang dipanggil 'hyung' oleh Sanghyuk itu tersenyum mistis. Tangannya diangkat keatas, dan ia menjentikkan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang muncul entah dari mana. Orang itu melambai kearah kami. Sanghyuk menatap orang itu bingung. Orang itu semakin dekat. Dan Sanghyuk kini bisa melihat wajahnya. Tampan, batin Sanghyuk.

**Sanghyuk side**

"Sanghyukie, kenalkan ini Hongbin. Yang akan menemanimu mengerjakan sesuatu. Dan Binnie, ini Sanghyuk, orang yang aku ceritakan tadi" Hakyeon hyung memperkenalkan diriku, kepada Hongbin. Dan memperkenalkan Hongbin padaku.

Aku masih bingung, aku disini hanya ingin bersenang-senang tapi... bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan tugas?.

Aku menatap Hakyeon hyung dan Hongbin bergantian. Mereka berdua tengah berbisik-bisik. Tentu aku penasaran. Aku langsung cemberut saat melihat Hongbin tertawa bersama Hakyeon hyung. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang tidak ingin Hongbin itu tertawa kecuali saat bersamaku. Padahal kami baru bertemu tapi kenapa seperti ini?.

**Normal side**

"Hei Sanghyukie... hyung ada misi untukmu sekarang, untuk mengambil air suci berwarna-warni yang berada didalam gunung itu. Dan kau akan pergi bersama Hongbin" Ujar Hakyeon. Ia menunjuk sebuah gunung yang tidak begitu tinggi. Namun didepan gunung itu terdapat sebuah sungai panjang, dan sangat lebar. sungai tersebut biasa disebut _Goneriver _bukan karena ada hewan buas dan ganas, tapi karena sungai itu terkena sebuah kutukan. Ada seorang penjaga disungai itu, dia memiliki tubuh yang agak transparan dan menyerang orang yang melewati sungai itu.

"Dan kau tidak bisa meminta-minta apapun dalam hatimu, seperti yang kau lakukan seperti biasa" lanjut Hakyeon.

Sanghyuk terkaget mendengar ucapan Hakyeon. Padahal dalam hatinya tadi sudah semangat ingin melakukan perjalanan dengan bantuan hatinya. Dan Hongbin sendiri, hanya diam dengan bibir yang diangkat kecil, sangat kecil, hingga tidak bisa disebut senyuman.

"Kita akan melaksanakannya hari ini hyung?" Sanghyuk bertanya pada Hakyeon sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Hongbin. Hakyeon menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Sanghyuk dan Hongbin menuju sebuah gubuk yang berbentuk aneh, kalau dikatakan reyot, tidak mungkin. Kayu penyangganya masih terlihat baru.

"Kalian bisa berangkat besok atau lusa... persiapkan mental kalian. Dan terakhir... kalian tidak bisa meminta bantuan kepadaku"

Setelah Hakyeon mengucapkan kata itu. Tiba-tiba ia menghilang. Meninggalkan asap yang cukup tebal.

Selang beberapa detik Hongbin menatap Sanghyuk dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**Apa kau tak ingat padaku?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara-suara entah yang berasal dari mana, membuat Sanghyuk bergidik ngeri. Sambil mondar-mandir ia menutup kedua telinganya. Suara itu mengganggunya, mereka menggunakan bahasa yang tidak diketahuinya.

"_Apa dia benar Sanghyuk?" "Tidak mungkin..." "Bagaimana bisa Sanghyuk melupakan kita?"_

Suara aneh itu terus saja terdengar. Hingga tiba-tiba muncul dua peri laki-laki, mereka mengepakkan sayap kecilnya menuju Sanghyuk. Salah satu dari peri tersebut memakai kacamata, menendang pipi Sanghyuk dengan keras. Namun Sanghyuk hanya merasakan rasa seperti digigit nyamuk, tidak lebih.

"Hey.. kenapa kau menendangku, dan kalian itu siapa?"

Sanghyuk menatap bingung kearah dua peri itu. Salah satu tangannya ingin memegang peri tanpa kacamata yang sedari tadi diam, dan hanya memperlihatkan senyumnya. Namun peri itu terus saja mundur kebelakang. Sanghyuk terus saja mendekati peri itu. Hingga peri itu terbang menjauh. Membuat Sanghyuk berlari mengejarnya.

"Ish... kenapa aku ditinggal." Peri berkacamata itu menggerutu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Tiba-tiba Hongbin muncul dari belakang sang peri, tangannya menyenggol kaki mungil sang peri. Peri itu terkaget, tubuhnya oleng hingga akhirnya ia jatuh kelantai kayu yang dingin. Ia menatap Hongbin tajam, kilat kemarahan mencuat dari matanya.

"Ya! Kau bisa-bisanya mengagetiku Bean!"

Peri itu berdiri, dan mengusap-usap baju kecil yang ia pakai dan terbang menuju Hongbin. Ia menendang pipi seperti ia menendang pipi Sanghyuk tadi, namun lebih keras.

Hongbin hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan peri laki-laki itu. Menurutnya sangat lucu jika mengganggu peri itu.

"Tak biasanya, dimana Hyoshin hyungnim? Aku merindukannya" Ujar Hongbin setelah ia puas menertawakan peri itu. Oh iya, nama peri berkacamata itu Shikyung, dan yang satu lagi adalah Hyoshin. Mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya peri kembar, yang dimanapun sampai kapanpun tetap bersama.

Shikyung kembali cemberut. Hongbin hanya memikirkan kembarannya yang sangat tampan itu. Ia menghela nafasnya. Dan terbang pergi menjauh. Sebelumnya ia berkata-

"Apa orang yang tinggal bersamamu itu Sanghyuk asli?"

Hongbin terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak yakin sebenarnya apa Sanghyuk yang bersamanya kini adalah anak mungil yang pemberani itu?. Hongbin menghela nafasnya sendiri, bingung dengan pemikirannya sekarang.

"Sanghyuk, apa benar kau tak mengingatku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanghyuk berlari-lari mengejar peri itu. Ia menembus semua yang ada didepannya tak peduli apapun itu. Sampai kaki Sanghyuk tersandung sebuah akar kayu yang berukuran sedang. Sanghyuk berjongkok memegang lututnya yang berdarah.

"Hei.. argh.. berhentilah peri kecil!"

Sanghyuk berteriak. Suaranya makin lama makin pelan karena ia kekurangan nafas. Ia meremas dada kirinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sanghyuk mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Sambil sesekali ia melirik tempat dimana peri bernama Hyoshin itu pergi, siapa tahu kalau peri itu akan kembali? Dan menolongnya.

Tubuh Sanghyuk mulai kedinginan, Sanghyuk baru menyadari kalau dari tadi ia tidak memakai jaket tebal. Sanghyuk hanya memakai kemeja tipis dengan lengan yang digulung sampai sikut, dengan celana jins panjang.

Sanghyuk duduk menyandar diakar kayu itu. Ia merapatkan kakinya. Tubuhnya bergetar menandakan ia masih kedinginan. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Dan hampir saja Sanghyuk ingin menangis ketakutan.

**Hongbin hyung, tolong aku...**

Sanghyuk berucap lirih. Hanya Hongbin yang bisa ia mintai tolong, sangat tidak mungkin ia meminta bantuan pada Hakyeon, apalagi pada peri yang ia kejar tadi. Sanghyuk terus menunggu Hongbin datang. Dengan sesekali ia batuk karena saking dinginnya hawa disekitar.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbenam, membuat warna oranye yang indah. Dan dapat kita lihat, Hongbin yang tengah sibuk menyibak semak-semak didepannya. Tadi, ia mendengar suara Sanghyuk yang dalam keadaan bahaya. Dan langsung saja ia berlari keluar dari gubuk. Ia mencari Sanghyuk dengan naluri yang ia rasakan.

Hongbin melihat Sanghyuk tengah meringkuk disebelah akar pohon yang disandarinya tadi. Hongbin berjalan mendekatinya. Ia melihat bekas air mata diwajah Sanghyuk, dan mengusapnya.

"Kenapa bisa kau jadi seperti ini hyuk..."

Hongbin berkata. Dan mengangkat tubuh Sanghyuk tanpa membangunkannya. Dengan menggendong ala _bridal style _Hongbin membawa Sanghyuk menuju gubuk. Hongbin tersenyum. Ia merasa de javu dengan kejadian ini. Tubuh Sanghyuk masih sama ringannya dengan dulu.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hyung... kepalaku pusing"_

_Seorang anak kecil tengah mengeluh pada anak disebelahnya. Mereka berdua sedikit lagi akan sampai ditempat dimana air itu berada._

_"Benarkah? Apa kau demam?"_

_Anak kecil yang ditanya menjawab. Anak itu Hongbin. Tangannya menempel dikening Sanghyuk. Hawa panas langsung menjalar keseluruh telapak tangannya._

_Setelah mengetahui bahwa Sanghyuk demam. Hongbin berjongkok, dan menyuruh Sanghyuk untuk menaiki punggungnya. Sanghyuk terus menggeleng tidak mau. Takut merepotkan katanya. Tapi, lama kelamaan akhirnya Sanghyuk luluh juga dengan permintaan Hongbin._

_Sanghyuk menaiki punggung Hongbin. Dan Hongbin sendiri mulai berdiri, tangannya ia lingkarkan kebelakang menopang tubuh Sanghyuk._

_Hongbin berjalan menuju tempat air itu sendiri. Sanghyuk sudah tertidur karena tidak kuat menahan sakit._

_**Flashback off**_

Hongbin menaruh Sanghyuk diatas kasur. Dan duduk disampingnya, Ia mengusap-usap rambut Sanghyuk lembut. Hongbin khawatir dengan keadaan Sanghyuk sekarang.

Hongbin membaringkan dirinya disamping Sanghyuk. Karena memang hanya ada 1 kasur disini. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi dirinya dan Sanghyuk. Hongbin memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Sanghyuk terbangun lebih awal. Ia menatap Hongbin disebelahnya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku hyung"

Sanghyuk membayangkan, pasti dirinya kemarin sangatlah buruk. Hanya karena lutut terluka ia menangis. Sanghyuk menuduk, setiap ia melihat darah kenapa ia selalu ingat _noona_nya.

_Noona Sanghyuk meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ia dtabrak sebuah truk, dan terlempar jauh. Namun, ia jatuh didepan sebuah mobil, sang pengemudi tentu kaget hingga ia tak sengaja menginjak pedal gas dengan keras. Hingga membuat noona Sanghyuk kembali terpental. Tubuhnya terlempar kearah Sanghyuk._

_Sanghyuk kecil yang melihat kejadian itu terdiam. Hingga akhirnya tubuh penuh darah noonanya berada tepat didepannya._

_**Deg...**_

_Sanghyuk menangis. Ia mendekati tubuh noonanya. Ia berjongkok didepannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh noonanya._

_"Noona! Jangan tinggalkan Sanghyukie sendiri... Sanghyukie takut, hiks.. Noona! Noona! Bangunlah"_

_Sanghyuk terus menangis keras. Hingga sebuah ambulans datang dan perawat-perawat itu mengangkat tubuh noona. Sanghyuk mencoba menggapai tubuh noonanya. Tapi ia dicegah seorang perawat. Jadi, ia bisa apalagi selain menatap perginya ambulans yang membawa noonanya._

.

.

Hongbin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendapati Sanghyuk yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah merah merona. Hongbin tertawa kecil melihatnya. Hongbin duduk diata kasur.

"Sanghyukie, mandilah. Nanti kita obati kakimu. Dan apa kau masih demam?"

"Kepalaku masih pening. Tapi hyung...-"

"Ah, apa kau mau aku mandiin eoh?"

**Blush...**

Wajah Sanghyuk langsung memerah. Ia menggeleng kaku. Jantung Sanghyuk kini tengah berpacu sangat cepat. Sanghyuk langsung berdiri dan pergi dengan pelan. Kakinya tidak bisa untuk berlari.

Hongbin hanya geleng-geleng melihat Sanghyuk.

.

.

.

Sanghyuk menghampiri Hongbin yang tengah duduk dilantai, ah tidak... dia sudah melambarinya dengan karpet.

"Hongbin hyung..." Ujar Sanghyuk. Hongbin menoleh. Ia menatap Sanghyuk lama, dan melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk Sanghyuk mendekat.

"Sini, aku obati lukamu"

Hongbin mengambil kapas dan obat merah disampingnya. Ia mengoleskan obat keluka Sanghyuk. Ia meniupi luka itu. Dan menutupnya dengan kapas.

Sanghyuk meringis sakit. Perih langsung menjalar ketika obat merah itu mengenai lukanya. Tapi entah kenapa langsung hilang saat Hongbin meniupinya, pipi Sanghyuk memerah...

"Ini.. minumlah.. agar demammu turun"

Hongbin menyodorkan sebuah pil berbentuk kotak. Sanghyuk menerimanya dan meminum dengan segelas air putih.

Sanghyuk merasa kepalanya langsung pusing. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba meninggi. Pakaian yang dipakainya sampai robek. Tunggu, Robek?

"YAK! HYUNG TUTUP MATAMU! JANGAN MELIHAT KEMARI!"

Namun Hongbin tidak menuruti katanya Sanghyuk. Matanya terbuka lebar melihat Sanghyuk yang nakex didepannya, bagaikan manusia yang baru lahir, kulitnya putih, mulus tanpa bulu, pinggang Sanghyuk sangatlah ramping. Hongbin membayangkan itu saja sudah hampir ngiler.

Ternyata, pil yang diberikan Hongbin itu adalah pil untuk meperbesar tubuh. Dan jika dosisnya berlebih bisa-bisa menjadi raksasa.

Sanghyuk berlari menuju kamar. Untung tadi ia membawa handuk. Ia sangat malu sekaligus kesal terhadap Hongbin. Bagaimana bisa Hongbin salah memberikan obat.

"Awas kau hyung, aku doakan kau dikerubung lebah! Ish"

Sanghyuk menggerutu tak jelas. Ia tak sadar mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sanghyuk berganti pakaian. Tak lama itu, ia mendengar suara Hongbin yang menjerit ketakutan.

"HUAAA! KENAPA ADA SEKUMPULAN LEBAH!"

Sanghyuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menemukan Hongbin yang berlari berputar-putar didalam gubuk. Sanghyuk terkikik geli melihatnya. Ucapannya menjadi kenyataan? Wow...

"Sanghyukie! Apa kau meminta aku dikerubung lebah eoh! Hyaaaa... aku takut lebah!"

Hongbin berteriak, ia masih saja berlari. Jika ia berhenti bagaimana wajah mulus bak malaikatnya? Disengat lebah bisa-bisa wajahnya penuh bintul. Apalagi lebahnya berbentuk aneh! Mana ada lebah berkepala kuda? Bersayap kupu-kupu?. Aish.. membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya ngeri.

"Maafkan aku hyung! Ambilkan aku obat penebus pil yang kau berikan tadi!" Ujar Sanghyuk. Ia masih agak kesal dengan Hongbin. Biarkan saja dia dikerubung lebah, aku tak peduli.

Hongbin kini berlari menuju kearah Sanghyuk. Ia sudah lelah berlari-lari. Sekarang solusi terakhir itu hanya mendekati Sanghyuk. Semua keinginan yang jahil, atau jahat hanya bisa tertuju pada orang lain. Tidak dengan sang peminta.

"Sanghyukie.. tolonglah.. jangan seperti ini"

Hongbin memegang tangan besar Sanghyuk. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah ia sekarang tengah duduk didepan Sanghyuk sambil memohon. Hongbin takut pada lebah dari kecil.

Sanghyuk mulai luluh dengan permintaan Hongbin. Ia menarik tangan Hongbin untuk berdiri. Dalam hatinya ia berkata, hilanglah.

Hongbin memeluk tubuh Sanghyuk yang besar dengan erat, ia berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk tersenyum ia membalas pelukan Hongbin. "Sama-sama hyung, maafkan aku tadi" ujarnya.

.

.

.

Hari keberangkatan~

.

.

Tubuh Sanghyuk sudah kembali seperti semula. Dan kini hari yang telah ditentukan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk untuk berangkat menuju gunung. Mereka berdua tidak membawa apa-apa. Dengan tangan kosong mereka berangka, tanpa rasa curiga ataupun takut sedikitpun.

Dari arah lain, tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam dengan membawa sebuah pisau, dan menaiki sebuah kuda datang menuju gubuk yang ditempati Sanghyuk dan Hongbin.

Ia membuka pintu gubuk itu, dan menengok kedalam. Ia mengobrak abrik seluruh isi gubuk. Namun tidak ada apapun. Orang itu keluar dari gubuk.

"Sial.. mereka sudah berangkat!"

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Thanks for **Byul Hun.K , HRYeon, Panda Qingdao , adisauliahnp , FTafsih , Naranari Part II** . Dan yang udah favourite + follow ff ini~

Apa kalian puas dengan chapter ini? Maaf kalo jelek, Jae ga berpengalaman banget bikin fantasy. Makin lama ceritanya hampir mirip alice/?. Udah bacotnya dikit aja.

May to review?


	3. Gonerivers

**Dreamer~**

**.**

**.**

**HyukBin Fanfiction**

**Fantasy, Drama**

**.**

**With a Jellyfish family**

**.**

**Twoshoot? Chaptered? Maybe.**

**.**

**A Story by DaeMinJae**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**Sorry for bad! Typos! Gaje!**

.

. Sebelumnya

.

Dan kini hari yang telah ditentukan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk untuk berangkat menuju gunung. Mereka berdua tidak membawa apa-apa. Dengan tangan kosong mereka berangka, tanpa rasa curiga ataupun takut sedikitpun.

Dari arah lain, tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam dengan membawa sebuah pisau, dan menaiki sebuah kuda datang menuju gubuk yang ditempati Sanghyuk dan Hongbin.

Ia membuka pintu gubuk itu, dan menengok kedalam. Ia mengobrak abrik seluruh isi gubuk. Namun tidak ada apapun. Orang itu keluar dari gubuk.

"Sial.. mereka sudah berangkat!"

.

.

. Chapter II

.

"Hyung... apa kau tau benar jalan menuju sungai itu?"

Sanghyuk agak ragu dengan jalan yang ia lewati. Ia memandang sekitar dengan tatapan ingin muntah. Bagaimana bisa ada pohon yang berbuah tengkorak kepala.

Sanghyuk mencubit pipinya. Ia teringat perkataan noonanya.

_"Cubit pipimu jika kau ingin bangun"_

Sanghyuk mengerjap bingung. Ia merasakan sakit yang menjalar dari pipinya. Apa ini bukan mimpi?, Sanghyuk lupa-lupa ingat dengan kejadian dulu, ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi,

"Tentu, ini jalan tercepat..." Ujar Hongbin. Tangannya mengusap rambut Sanghyuk yang tertutup oleh topi rajut. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Sanghyuk untuk mempercepat jalan mereka. _Feeling _Hongbin tidak enak sekarang.

Sanghyuk menggerutu karena tangannya ditarik-tarik. Dapat dilihat dari pergelangan tangannya terdapat bekas kemerahan karena genggaman Hongbin yang terlalu kuat. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hongbin.

"Sanghyukie, ayolah jangan marah saat seperti ini... aku minta maaf" Hongbin sibuk membujuk Sanghyuk yang marah. Ia berkali-kali mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Hati Sanghyuk mulai luluh mendengar permintaan maaf Hongbin. Tapi, ia gengsi untuk mengatakan 'iya'. Sanghyuk melipat tangannya didada, dan menutup matanya sebentar. Namun, kejadian ini sangat-sangat tak terduga.

Saat Sanghyuk membuka matanya tiba-tiba ada sebuah makhluk berwajah mirip dengan tayangan tv yang sering Sanghyuk itu menatap tajam Sanghyuk. Ia berteriak dan menerjang tubuh Hongbin. Mereka berdua terjatuh karena Hongbin tidak siap menopang tubuh Sanghyuk.

Bruk...

Hongbin kini berada dibawah tubuh Sanghyuk. Jarak antara mereka kurang dari 1 centi, kemungkinan jika mereka bergerak sedikit, sudah tidak ada jarak lagi.

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan wajah kaget, tak menyangka sama sekali akan seperti ini. Masing-masing tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantung mereka sendiri yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Hei"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil. Sanghyuk dan Hongbin kaget, mereka bergerak. Dan apa yang terjadi? Mereka berciuman!. Entah virus apa yang memasuki tubuh Hongbin, bukannya melepas, tapi malah memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan Sanghyuk sendiri? Ah, ia menutup matanya. Tidak memberontak sama sekali.

Orang yang tadi menyapa melotot kaget, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat idiot. Apalagi ditambah Hongbin melumat bibir itu. Air liurnya hampir menetes.

"Ehm, bisakah kalian melakukan ini saat tidak didepanku?" Ujar orang itu. Kini wajahnya berubah masam. Ia menatap tajam Hongbin dan Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk sendiri langsung melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Hongbin saat mendengar teguran. Wajahnya merah padam. _Bagaimana bisa aku berciuman dengan Hongbin hyung?_

Dan Hongbin berdiri, ia mengusap tengkuknya gugup. _Bagaimana bisa ia lepas kendali?_

.

.

Setelah mereka berdua bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada orang itu, Ravi namanya.

Ravi malah tertawa mendengarnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat kedua wajah Hongbin dan Sanghyuk yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Hongbin-ie, Sanghyuk-ie... Ayo kerumahku, aku ada sesuatu untuk kalian" Ajak Ravi, ia kini melangkah mendekati Hongbin dan Sanghyuk, ia menempatkan dirinya ditengah-tengah, diantara mereka. Ia merangkul keduanya dan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah Ravi.

Sanghyuk meneguk air liurnya, ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa jijik akan rumah didepannya. Hongbin memegang jemari Sanghyuk. Hongbin tau Sanghyuk sekarang jijik dengan keadaan didepannya. Tapi bukankah kejadian seperti ini terjadi saat pertama kali?

Mereka berdua duduk dikursi ruang makan milik Ravi. Dimeja sudah terhidang berbagai makanan enak.

"Hongbin-ie kau tidak berubah sama sekali, masih tampan seperti kau kecil dulu." Ujar Ravi, dan ia mencubit pipi Hongbin. Ia membayangkan Hongbin kecil yang tersesat.

_Hongbin kecil kini penuh dengan keringat, ia tadi hampir saja tertangkap oleh makhluk kecil yang ingin menangkapnya. Hongbin melihat sekilas bayangan sebuah rumah cukup apik. Ia berlari menuju rumah itu hanya untuk menanyakan arah kegunung._

_Ia menggedok pintu rumah itu. Tidak ada panggilan sama sekali. Hongbin kini mencoba menggedok sambil berteriak, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara bising dari dalam rumah. Pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan baju acak-acakan._

_"Ada apa?" Ujar orang itu, dia Ravi. Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Hongbin tersenyum._

_"Hyung, beritahu arah jalan menuju gunung..." Ia memandang Ravi dengan wajah memelasnya. Namun Ravi menggeleng "Gunung itu terlalu berbahaya untuk anak kecil macam kau". Hongbin tersenyum kecut._

_"Ish, yang menyuruhku itu Hakyeon hyung, kalau bukan dia mana aku mau hyung"_

_Ravi terkaget mendengar ucapan Hongbin. _**_Hakyeon? N hyung? Tapi kenapa dia mau disebut Hakyeon lagi?_**_. Ravi melangkah mendekati Hongbin. Ia memegang pundak Hongbin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menghela nafasnya sebentar. Lalu ia mengangguk._

_"Baiklah, akan aku beri tahu arahnya..." Ujar Ravi akhirnya. Ia menyuruh Hongbin masuk kerumahnya, dia menepuk kedua tangannya, menandakan ia menyuruh para pembantu mengambilkan kursi untuk Hongbin._

_Ravi membuka sebuah kertas lusuh disana terlihat tempat-tempat yang berbentuk 3D. Ravi menunjukkan jalur menuju gunung. Mulai dari sini, sini, dan sini._

_._

_._

_"Hongbin, seharusnya kau tidak menerima permintaan N hyung, dia sangat menyebalkan... dia sudah beberapa kali seperti ini, dan banyak sekali orang yang gagal dalam misi ini... hah, jika sudah seperti ini kau berhati-hatilah"_

Ravi kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sanghyuk. Ia menatap Sanghyuk tajam. Dan yang ditatap hanya bergidik ngeri, sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang merinding. Ravi sadar, bahwa Sanghyuk takut tatapan tajamnya. Jadi, ia melembutkan tatapannya dan tersenyum.

"Kau masih ingat aku Sanghyuk-ie?" Ravi berucap dengan nada yang lembut. Ia sangat menunggu jawaban dari Sanghyuk. Namun, hasilnya mengecewakan... Sanghyuk lupa padanya.

Hongbin yang melihat itu terdiam. Sanghyuk melupakan semua yang dulu terjadi disini, batinnya. Hongbin mencoba men-telepati pikirannya tersebut pada Ravi, kedua matanya tertutup, ia mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh.

Tak lama, wajah Ravi menjadi kaget. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya, dan menatap Hongbin dan mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya bercengkrama hingga pintu rumah Ravi diketuk berulang kali. Ravi menyuruh Hongbin dan Sanghyuk keluar dari pintu belakang. Sebelumnya Ravi telah memberikan kue-kue khas dari G-World yang memiliki kekuatan magis tersendiri.

Oh iya, kita mendengar penjelasan tentang G-World dan isi-isinya sebentar.

G-World merupakan dunia mimpi yang dikumpulkan dari mimpi seluruh anak didunia. Kita tidak tahu, orang-orang yang hidup di G-World asli atau tidak.

Tempat pertama, Gunung yang bernama Fujisyoko. Gunung berapi yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan magmanya. Dan sebuah gunung yang memiliki rahasia tersendiri. Salah satunya sudah diketahui, terdapat sebuah mata air yang berwarna warni. Untuk mencapai gunung tersebut ada tiga tempat yang harus dilewati.

Pertama, Gonerivers. Dapat dilihat dari namanya, Gone itu hilang dan rivers itu sungai. Sudah pernah dijelaskan sebenarnya, dan ini yang lebih lengkapnya. Hilang, Sungai yang hilang itulah kutukannya. Tidak ada yang dapat melihat sungai itu. Tapi, siapa sangka sungai itu ternyata sangatlah deras. Sebenarnya juga ada jembatan tak terlihat. Hanya bisa terlihat jika diperintah penjaga sungai tersebut untuk terlihat. Ah, Sungai tersebut dijaga oleh laki-laki yang sangatlah dingin. Dari tatapan matanya yang tajam sudah membuat merinding. Banyak orang (seperti yang dibilang Ravi) yang gagal dibagian ini. Ada diantara mereka yang terperangkap oleh mantra pengikat dari penjaga itu.

Kedua, Goldiehood. Dari namanya pula, dapat diketahui apa isi dari tempat tersebut. Goldie adalah emas, dan Hood adalah hutan. Hutan yang berisi emas seluruhnya, larangan ditempat tersebut hanyalah 'Tidak boleh memegang apapun dihutan tersebut' atau kau akan dapat masalah. Hutan tersebut dijaga oleh perempuan manis yang melanggar peraturan tempat tersebut. Ia memegang salah satu ranting pohon disitu, dan tiba-tiba hilang. Dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Ketiga, Gumierock. Arti tempat tersebut Batu permen karet. Masih diambil dari namanya. Tempat ini tidak ada penjaganya memang. Tapi... batu tersebut memiliki kekuatan magis yang keluar tanpa diketahui. Tanpa dijelaskan bisa membayangkannya kan?

Oh ya~ satu lagi. Penjaga tersebut masih satu darah dengan orang yang menjadi pemain utama. Hongbin? Hyuk?

Back to story~

Ravi membuka pintu rumahnya tersebut. Terdapat laki-laki yang memakai baju hitam seperti yang mengobrak abrik gubuk yang ditempati Hongbin Sanghyuk. Laki-laki itu menatap tajam Ravi. Ravi berlagak tidak takut, untuk apa ia takut dengan orang yang berpangkat lebih rendah darinya?

"Kau tau dimana 2 orang manusia itu hah!" Orang itu bertanya. Namun nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak seperti bertanya, tapi marah?

Ravi meludah, ia menatap berani orang didepannya, "Memangnya kau siapa hah? Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusan mereka... Apa kau tidak ingin dunia hina ini hilang?"

Orang itu menggeleng, tapi kemudian ia langsung tersenyum remeh, "Kau tidak tau aku? Cih.. Aku tidak akan pernah mematuhi perintah selain dari tuanku" dengan smirk yang mengerikan ia memegang kerah baju milik Ravi.

"Memangnya aku harus tau kau hah! Yang kutau kau pasti bawahan Rovin, kakak dari Rovix-nim" Ravi berdecak, ia sangat malas sebenarnya menanggapi masalah seperti ini. Dari dulu Hakyeon melatih orang untuk menghancurkan dunia ini, namun ternyata orang yang dilatihnya melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, hingga ada orang yang dapat mengambil sedikit air dari mata air warna-warni yang selalu penuh, tidak pernah tumpah dan berkurang. Disitulah jantung dari G-World.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat~

.

Hongbin dan Sanghyuk terus berlari tanpa tau arah. Mereka berdua berpegang tangan dengan erat. Hingga mereka menemukan cekungan memanjang yang agak dalam. Mereka berdua berhenti berlari dan saling berpandang.

"Gonerivers.." Ucap mereka berdua dengan pelan. Dan melangkah pelan menuju cekungan itu. Belum sempat mereka berdua melompat, pundak mereka dipegang seseorang.

"Kalian ingin mati eoh?" Orang yang memegang pundak mereka itu mengomel. Keduanya cengo mendengarnya. Dia siapa?.

Hongbin terdiam saat orang itu menampakan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia mengenalnya? Siapa? Jung... argh siapa sih?

Orang itu bergaya dengan cool. Dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Kenalkan.. aku Leo, penjaga Gonerivers, senang bertemu kalian" Ujarnya. Kalian tau? Sanghyuk merinding mendengarnya. Dari semua setan yang ia jumpai ditv, ini yang paling menyeramkan. Walaupun didepannya memang bukan setan.

Penjaga bernama Leo itu berjalan kearah Hongbin. Sanghyuk yang disebelah Hongbin melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang seiring dengan langkah Leo. Leo memegang pundak Hongbin. Dan kembali tersenyum. Hongbin langsung merinding saat pundaknya dipegang

"Bean, do you remember me?" Ujar Leo. Sanghyuk menangkap sebuah tatapan sendu dibalik mata Leo. Seperti sebuah keinginan? Sanghyuk tak mengerti. Lain dengan Hongbin, ia tengah sibuk mengingat nama orang yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Hingga…

Tiba tiba dari telapak tangan Leo muncul sebuah persegi agak transparan. Mirip dengan telegram. Hongbin kehilangan kata kata melihat itu. Ia ingat, sekarang ia ingat siapa orang didepannya. Orang yang dulu menjadi hyung yang sangat menyayanginya.

"A-apa kau Taekwoon hyung? Kalau benar, kenapa namamu Leo disini?"

Leo mengangguk, ada rasa senang dihatinya Hongbin mengingatnya. Hongbin terkejut. Ia memandang orang didepannya dengan tatapan 'Bukankah Taekwoon hyung hilang saat sedang kemah musim panas?'. Lalu kenapa dia mengaku dirinya itu adalah Taekwoon?. Mengerti tatapan Hongbin tanpa ada kata sedikitpun sebuah video pendek yang agak buram terputar dari telegram tangan Leo.

_**Hongbin kecil tengah berjalan ditengah tengah dua orang remaja. Yang satu perempuan, yang satu laki laki. Mereka tengah berjalan digelapnya malam. Diiringi suara dari burung hantu dan para jangkrik melengkapi suasana malam itu. Suasana mencekam. Remaja laki laki itu mulai berjaga jaga. Ia melihat kesana dan kesini, mencari apakah ada yang mengintai mereka. Hingga sepasang mata merah itu menatap tajam remaja itu, tatapan penuh kebencian. Remaja itu merasa dirinya dan kedua orang disampingnya sudah tidak aman. Memang dari awal perjalanan ini sudah sangat tidak aman. Berbahaya.**_

_**Dari tatapan itu remaja itu menyimpulkan orang ataupun makhluk yang bermata merah tadi ingin membunuh salah satu dari dirinya atu kedua orang disampingnya.**_

_**Remaja itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari keduanya. Ia berbalik. Dan ia merentangkan tangannya. Menghalangi jalan dua orang didepannya. Ia menunduk, dan menghela nafasnya.**_

"_**Hwany, Bean… kita dalam bahaya se- emph-" Belum selesai Remaja itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, mulutnya dibekap dari belakang. Tubuhnya melemas. Ada sebuah obat yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa melawan sama sekali. Orang yang membekap remaja itu langsung pergi berlari dengan cepat seperti menembus sebuah awan.**_

_**Hongbin dan si remaja perempuan terdiam. Mencerna kejadian yang berlalu dengan cepat. Sungguh sangat tidak dapat dipercaya. Tanpa berfikir lagi mereka berdua berlari dengan cepat juga mengikuti arah yang dilewati orang yang menangkap remaja laki laki. Remaja laki laki itu, adalah Taekwoon atau bisa disebut Leo.**_

_**Sial! Mereka kehilangan jejak. Remaja perempuan yang dipanggil Hwany oleh Leo itu berdiam diri sejenak. Ia menetapkan dirinya untuk berlari kearah utara sesuai dengan hati nuraninya. Kali ini Hongbin hanya bisa mengikuti arah dari Hwany. Noonanya. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan kejadian ini. Karena ia masih kecil?**_

_**Mereka menembus semak semak yang menutupi jalan keduanya. Langkah mereka melambat seiring dengan itu didepan mereka terdapat Leo yang diikat dengan tali dengan kencang, tulangnya bisa saja patah jika bergerak sesenti. Leo dibaringkan didepan sebuah lubang. Ah tidak, lebih mirip dengan sungai yang kehilangan isinya. Hwany meneteskan air matanya melihat itu. Tak sanggup seorang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya selama ini. Yang menemaninya setiap hari tanpa rasa marah sedikitpun. Dan yang mengisi hatinya, cinta pertamanya sekaligus kekasihnya.**_

_**Tubuh leo ditendang menuju lubang itu. Tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali. Dan tanpa disadari Hongbin melangkah mendekati orang itu. Dan mendorongnya menuju lubang. Seperti yang dilakukannya pada Leo. Hwany tercekat! Hongbin membuat dirinya dalam bahaya.**_

"Hwany? Lee Jaehwany? Dia noonaku?" Hongbin kembali tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seingatnya memang noonanya menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Taekwoon.

"ya, dia noonamu… kekasihku" Taekwoon berucap dengan nada lirih. Ia tampak sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang berhidung mancung itu. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Apakah dia juga terjebak disini?" Hongbin bertanya. Leo menggeleng tak tahu. Ia tidak tau kelanjutan perjalanan ketiganya setelah disini. Karena dirinya tidak ikut setelah dirinya jatuh disungai yang tak terlihat itu.

.

.

Leo kini menyuruh Hongbin dan Sanghyuk yang terlupakan tadi menyebrang dijembatan yang ia buat dengan mantra. Hanya satu menit. Dan jembatan itu akan hilang. Leo mengingatkan keduanya untuk tidak melihat kebelakan setelah ini.

**Next, Goldiehood!**

TBC!

Jae akhirnya update yey! Jae ribet sendiri mau nulis bagaimana soalnya beberapa hari lalu wpsnya ke unstll~ jadi ga bisa nulis dihp sudahlah..

Thanks to **Panda Qingdao****, ****HRYeon****, ****Byul Hun.K****, ****FTafsih****, ****ChocoHyuk**

Jae seneng banget kalian mau review~

Last word, Bisakah kalian review?


	4. Goldiewood

**Dreamer**

**.**

**Hyukbin fanfic**

**Fantasy, drama**

**.**

**.**

**By DaeMinJae**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for bad! Typo!**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

"Hwany? Lee Jaehwany? Dia _noona_ku?" Hongbin kembali tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seingatnya memang noonanya menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Taekwoon.

"ya, dia _noona_mu… kekasihku" Taekwoon berucap dengan nada lirih. Ia tampak sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang berhidung mancung itu. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Apakah dia juga terjebak disini?" Hongbin bertanya. Leo menggeleng tak tahu. Ia tidak tau kelanjutan perjalanan ketiganya setelah disini. Karena dirinya tidak ikut setelah dirinya jatuh disungai yang tak terlihat itu.

.

.

Leo kini menyuruh Hongbin dan Sanghyuk yang terlupakan tadi menyebrang dijembatan yang ia buat dengan mantra. Hanya satu menit. Dan jembatan itu akan hilang. Leo mengingatkan keduanya untuk tidak melihat kebelakang setelah ini.

**Next, Goldiehood!**

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

.

.

.

Hongbin dan Sanghyuk berlari melewati jembatan itu. Mereka berlari seakan akan ada yang mengejarnya. Namun, memang.. ada yang mengejar mereka. Tapi, masih dijauh tempat.

Sanghyuk menoleh kebelakang. Ia menatap Leo seakan akan bicara 'Terima kasih hyung'. Leo mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sanghyuk. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Untungnya ini tidak membuat terjadinya sesuatu. Seperti ucapan Leo, 'jangan menoleh kebelakang'.

Hongbin dan Sanghyuk sampai diseberang. Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak sambil menatap jembatan yang mulai pudar tersebut.

"Hyung, kau tau ini kali pertamanya Leo hyung tersenyum kepadaku-" Sanghyuk berucap tanpa melihat wajah Hongbin. Ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali berucap "Dan ini terlalu melelahkan hyung…".

Hongbin terdiam. Ia menatap Sanghyuk dengan pandangan bingung. "Bukankah ini pertemuan pertamamu dengannya? Dan pastinya ini pertama kalinya.. Dan aku juga merasakan sama halnya dengan dirimu…" Ujar Hongbin. Kini wajah bingungnya berubah menjadi raut ingin tertawa. Tapi Hongbin menahannya agar Sanghyuk tidak marah.

"Haha.. iya ya, kenapa aku tak terpikirkan seperti itu?" Sanghyuk tertawa hambar.

Suasana menjadi kaku. Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang mulai pembicaraan lagi.

Suara aneh terdengar, _**Waktu kalian tinggal sebentar… jangan berdiam diri.**_

Sontak mereka berdua berlari. Mereka berbada arah, Sanghyuk ke timur. Sedangkan Hongbin kebarat. Mereka terus berlari tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka tepisah. Sanghyuk menoleh kebelakang, ia tak menemukan Hongbin. Langkah kakinya memelan. Ia kembali menoleh kebelakang.

Sanghyuk terduduk. Ia menunduk, "B-bagaimana aku bisa terpisah?". Sanghyuk menghela nafasnya. Matanya memejam. Ia mencoba menstransfer pikirannya ke Hongbin (berasa kayak di _Naruto_). Namun sayang, tidak bisa karena jaraknya mungkin terlalu jauh. Ia membuka matanya.

Sanghyuk meneteskan air matanya perlahan. Ia begitu takut, rasanya seperti waktu ia mengejar peri kecil bernama Hyoshin itu. Kepalanya pening.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan sebuah cerita yang seperti berjalan didepannya. Terlihat nyata, sangat nyata. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri saat kecil tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita. Sanghyuk merasa kepalanya langsung sakit jika ia melihat wanita itu. Jadi ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada dirinya waktu kecil. Ia melihat bahwa bayangan dirinya berjalan menuju pintu gerbang yang tiba tiba saja ada didepannya. Padahal tadi tidak ada. Langkah demi langkah ia mengikuti bayangan dirinya masuk kedalam. ia kembali melihat bahwa dirinya menginjak batu batu yang ada disamping kiri dan kanan jalan. Tanpa ragu Sanghyuk juga mengikuti itu.

Sampailah Sanghyuk dihutan yang dikelilingi pepohonan emas. Semua emas, tanah, batang, daun, sampai serangga serangganya berwarna emas. Sanghyuk menatap takjub keajaiban didepannya. Ia melihat kedepan. Ia tertinggal jauh, dan untungnya ia masih bisa melihat bayangan dirinya.

"Apakah ini yang namanya _goldiehood?_" Sanghyuk membatin. Ia berlari mendekati bayangan dirinya. Kini dia sudah berada didekatnya. Sanghyuk mencoba merangkul dirinya saat masih kecil. Bisa! Tapi, dua detik kemudian bayangan itu malah menghilang. Dan kepala Sanghyuk kembali pening. Sekelebat bayang bayangan masa lalu Sanghyuk berputar putar dikepalanya. Sanghyuk memejamkan matanya, ia mencoba memahami kejadian kejadian yang ditampilkan dipikirannya.

_**Sanghyukie.. Sanghyukie.. Sanghyukie..**_

Suara yang memanggil, dan terus memanggil Sanghyuk dalam pikirannya itu membuat Sanghyuk tidak fokus. Ia mengenali suara itu, tapi siapa?. Sanghyuk membelalakkan matanya. I-ia ingat… itu suara, Hongbin.

Kepala Sanghyuk terus diputar kenangan masa kecilnya. Sanghyuk mengeluh kepalanya tambah pusing. Hampir saja Sanghyuk pingsan karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya.

**.**

**Other Side**

**.**

Hongbin sudah berbalik arah ketimur. Perasaannya dari tadi tidak enak, setelah ia dan Sanghyuk terpisah. Ia berlari melesat mencari Sanghyuk. Dengan melewati jalan yang sudah ia lewati dulu dengan _noona_nya. Ia sangat hafal betul jalan ini.

Hongbin mendorong pintu transparan dari gerbang _Goldiehood_. Dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menginjak batu batu sepinggir jalan setapak itu. Jumlah batu ada sepuluh. Jika kita terlewat atau menginjak dua kali maka sesuatu akan terjadi.

Hongbin langsung teringat akan _noona_nya saat ia sudah selesai menginjak batu terakhir. Suara noonanya yang dulu menasehatinya terdengar pelan ditelinga Hongbin.

_Bean, jangan kau percaya akan sesuatu yang asing… jangan sampai okay…_

Hongbin menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menghadap kedepan tangannya mengepal. "Fighting bean! Jangan percaya okay!" Hongbin menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedalam hutan tersebut.

Tidak lama Hongbin melangkah ia melihat Sanghyuk yang tengah duduk sambil tertunduk ditengah tengah jalan. Hongbin menghampirinya. Khawatir, itu satu satunya yang Hongbin rasakan untuk saat ini.

"Sanghyukie, kau tak apa?" Hongbin mencoba bertanya pada Sanghyuk. Tidak ada jawaban. Hongbin kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. Dan Sanghyuk mendongak, menatap sayu Hongbin.

"A-aku… I-ingat" Ujar Sanghyuk. Dan tiba tiba saja Sanghyuk jatuh pingsan. Dan Hongbin reflek menahan kepala Sanghyuk agar tidak mengenai tanah.

.

.

Hongbin duduk ditengah jalan. Karena memang jarang ada yang lewat, kemungkinan tidak sama sekali. Diatas pahanya, kepala sanghyuk ia beringkan disitu. Ia mengusap usap kepala Sanghyuk, sayang.

Tak lama, Mata Sanghyuk mulai mengerjap, tanda ingin bangun. Hongbin tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Sanghyuk bergerak sedikit, dan bangun.  
Saat matanya melihat wajah Hongbin, Sanghyuk langsung tersenyum, sayu.

"Sanghyukie, kau tetap pegang tanganku, jangan sampai terpisah dariku." ucap Hongbin dan Sanghyuk langsung memegang tangan Hongbin.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Sesuai dengan suara yang mereka dengar diseberang sungai tadi. Waktu tidak banyak. Tinggal sedikit.

Mereka berjalan dan terpesona akan kilauan emas yang ada di _Goldiehood_ ini. Dan mereka berjalan sesuai yang mereka ingat. Hongbin merasa De javu. Kejadian, dan tempatnya sama seperti dulu… Hongbin ingat betul.

"Hongbin hyung, kenapa disini semuanya emas?" Sanghyuk bertanya lalu menatap Hongbin dengan muka polosnya. Hongbin terkekeh kecil. Ia gemas melihat wajah Sanghyuk yang polos. Hongbin menggeleng tidak tau, ia bukan orang asli _G-World_ jadi mana ia tau.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenangnya, sambil sesekali bersendang gurau. Hingga sebuah suara membuat mereka terdiam.

**Peganglah sesuatu dari hutan ini… kalian akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan.**

Suara itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kekehan yang mengerikan. Terlihat seperti sebuah ancaman?

"Hyuk-ah, menurutmu ini aneh tidak?" tanya Hongbin. Sanghyuk hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. Karena memang dari tadi semua yang terjadi aneh, sangat aneh.

Disaat mereka berdua berbincang tentang suara misterius tadi, ada seorang wanita menghampiri mereka. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik. Dengan rambut coklat sebahunya yang tergerai, dan dirinya terbalut kain berwarna emas selutut itu menambah kecantikannya. Hongbin dan Sanghyuk tidak menyadari kedatangan wanita itu.

" Jangan turuti perintah itu, atau kalian akan sepertiku." Wanita itu berguman, membuat Hongbin dan Sanghyuk terkaget. Mereka langsung menoleh dan Hongbin tambah terkejut melihat wanita di hadapannya itu. D-d-dia…

"Jaehwany noona?" ucap Hongbin tak percaya di depannya adalah _noona_nya yang menghilang selama ini. Wanita itu juga terlihat kaget saat melihat Hongbin. Tapi sayangnya wanita itu lupa dengan nama Hongbin.

"Kau tau nama asliku? Kau siapa?" Wanita itu kembali bertanya. Wajah Hongbin yang tadi terlihat berbinar langsung meredup. _Noona_nya tidak ingat masa lalunya.

Sanghyuk sudah tidak terlihat terkejut. Ia menatap wanita itu lekat lekat, menurutnya ia cantik, dan mirip dengan Hongbin. Tunggu, kenapa dia baru sadar kalau perempuan itu mirip Hongbin. Tapi tadi Hongbin menyebutkan 'Jaehwany noona' apa dia _noona_nya Hongbin?

"Hongbin hyung? Apa dia kakakmu hyung? Kekasih Leo hyung?" Sanghyuk langsung mencolek punggung Hongbin dan yang dicolek hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Sanghyuk kini mengerti, ia kembali memandang wanita didepannya. Dan memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara, "A-apa kau ingat Taekwoon? Taekwoon hyung?". Dengan gelengan dari wanita itu, Sanghyuk _speechless_. Orang didepannya tidak ingat sama sekali.

Akhirnya, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi dahulu. Dan wanita itu –jahwany- mengangguk mengerti. Tapi ia masih bingung? Kenapa bisa lupa ingatan dia?... hah, itu rahasia…

Hongbin dan Sanghyuk sudah lega sekarang. Jaehwany sudah mulai agak ingat tentang masa lalunya.

**Other Side**

Orang berpakaian hitam itu kembali muncul, kini ia tengah berlari menuju tempat Leo, _Gonerivers_. Orang itu menggerutu, karena ia sudah ketinggalan jauh, karena basa basi tak penting dengan Ravi.

"Sialan, tak akan kubiarkan mereka berdua."

Tiba tiba Leo pun muncul di hadapannya. Leo menunjuk tepat diwajah orang itu dan tatapannya yang dingin seperti mengucapkan 'siapa kau'. Orang itu tidak menanggapi.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" bentak orang itu. Ck, bisanya membentak cih, batin Leo.

"Pikirlah dengan apa yang ada di kepalamu." jawab Leo lagi dengan tatapan sinis. Orang itu mendongak, dan ia menatap tajam Leo. Lalu ia meludah kearah Leo.

"Cih, beraninya kau padaku"

Leo terlihat emosi. Tidak pernah ada yang meludahinya selama ini. Dan ia sangat membenci ini.

"Yak.. memang kau siapa hah!" Leo membentak orang itu. Tangannya memukul kepala orang itu. Ia menghindar, refleknya terlalu hebat.

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku, Cepat buat jembatan itu"

Orang itu menyeringai dengan sinis. Ia tak takut dengan orang di hadapannya. Dia berjalan selangkah mendekati leo. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Ia menarik leher Leo dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Atau kau tidak akan bertemu kekasihmu..." Ucapnya pelan lalu menarik kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis. Leo merinding mendengarnya. Ancaman begitu aneh, tapi Leo menurutinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan membacakan sebuah mantra. Kini jembatan itu semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas. Orang itu langsung berjalan kearah jembatan itu. Saat langkah pertama jembatan itu biasa saja, kemudian, langkah selanjutnya. Jembatan itu hilang selama kurang dari satu detik. Orang itu belum sempat bergerak, terjatuh dalam jurang yang berisi air tak terlihat.

Terdengar suara "Jangan pernah meremehkan aku... kau akan tau balasannya!". Leo tertawa dalam hati. Ia tak akan pernah percaya dengan perkataan orang itu.

Setelah mereka bercengkrama mengenai masa lalu, Sanghyuk dikacangin. Jadi ia hanya mendengar percakapan kakak beradik dihadapannya, lalu ia bertanya, "Bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?"

Wanita itu menoleh, ia menatap Sanghyuk dan Hongbin bergantian. "Kalian ingin pergi?". Mereka yang ditatap saling berpandangan. Mereka mengangguk.

"Waktu kita tinggal sedikit _noona_" Ujar Hongbin. Jaehwany menunduk, ia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pertama, kalian jalanlah terus, lalu akan ada pohon berwarna emas paling berkilauan, terdapat dua jalan yang berbelokan, dan di sebelah kanan itu adalah jalan keluarnya. Tapi ingat ini baik-baik, kalian jangan menyentuh apapun yang ada di hutan ini." Jaehwany tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak Hongbin dan Sanghyuk bergantian. Tangannnya mengepal dan mengucapkan, 'fighting'.

"Terima kasih _noona_." Sanghyuk membungkuk ke arah Hwany, dan perempuan itu tersenyum lalu mengganggukkan kepalanya. Dapat dilihat sekarang Hongbin tengah menatap Sanghyuk tanpa berkedip!

.

Hwany lalu mencoba bertelepati dengan Hongbin. Masih ada rasa penasaran dihatinya.

"Apa kau suka dengan Sanghyuk? Wajahmu menampakan itu, jadi jangan berbohong!"

"Hah, noona… bisa dibilang iya dan tidak. Karena aku masih bimbang _noona_.. Sanghyuk bilang ia ingat masa lalunya… tapi apakah semua kenangannya atau sebagian?"

Hwany terdiam sebentar memikirkan jawaban paling baik untuk Hongbin. "Tidak usah bimbang, percayakan saja dengan hatimu… Dan kalau dia ingat ataupun tidak, jangan kau bawa perasaan. Itu tidak penting. Yang penting itu sekarang, bukan kemarin, ataupun besok…"

Setelah itu, Hongbin mengganggukan kepalanya. Dan tersenyum menatap _noona_nya. Hwany memutuskan telepatinya.

* * *

Sanghyuk dan Hongbin meneruskan perjalanan ini dengan was - was, karena mereka takut menyentuh yang ada di Goldiehood.  
"Sanghyukie." panggil Hongbin, Sanghyuk menoleh menatap bingung Hongbin, "Iya hyung?".

"Tetap pegang tanganku, jangan kau lepaskan. Okay?" perintah Hongbin. Sanghyuk langsung cemberut mendengarnya, ia bukan anak kecil sekarang, masa masih disuruh pegang pegang.

Tapi sejujurnya Sanghyuk senang dengan perlakuan Hongbin saat ini, dia sudah terpesona dengan Hongbin saat Hakyeon mengenalkannya dengan Hongbin. Kejadian tak terduga saat ia terjatuh dengan Hongbin pun dia tak bisa mengontrol diri saat Hongbin mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan Sanghyuk pun membalasnya membuat mata Ravi melotot kaget karena ulah mereka.

"Mungkin aku menyukai Hongbin hyung… ah tidak, aku memang menyukainya" Batin Sanghyuk setelah tersenyum simpul. Ia percaya akan perasaannya ini. Sangat percaya.

* * *

"Hyung, bukan itu pohon emasnya tapi kenapa kecil?" Sanghyuk menunjuk sebuah pohon emas kecil itu. Tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dibilang Jaehwany, kalo pohon itu besar.

"Benarkah? Ah iya itu yang memang kita cari Sanghyukie, tak usah memikirkan ukurannya. Yang penting setelah ini kita bisa menuju Gumierock." mata Hongbin berbinar-binar karena senang sudah bisa keluar dari Goldiehood. Sanghyuk hanya menatap aneh Hongbin disampingnya ini. Bertemu jalan keluar saja sudah berbinar binar. (Jae: memangnya kau tidak hah!)

"Jangan lupa hyung, jalan sebelah kanan hyung." Sanghyuk mengingatkan Hongbin karena ia akan berjalan ke arah kiri.

"Hahaha. Aku lupa." Hongbin tertawa malu dan ia menatap Hyuk. Sanghyuk memanggil Hongbin untuk cepat, Hongbin tidak mendengarkannya, lalu ia mengeraskan suaranya dan Hongbin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Akhirnya kita akan keluar Sanghyukie!" Hongbin berteriak gembira sambil mengangkat salah satu lengannya.

"Iya hyung. Aku tak sabar perjalanan selanjutnya." sahut Sanghyuk. Ia penasaran apa yang terjadi kedepannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan hati-hati, saat berjalan perasaan Sanghyuk tak enak, seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Karena penasaran, dia menoleh ke belakang, terlihat sebuah makhluk yang mengikuti mereka berdua. Sanghyuk pun memukul punggung Hongbin. Membuat mereka berdua tersungkur, ah tidak, hanya Hongbin. Sanghyuk langsung membantu Hongbin untuk berdiri dan meminta maaf. Wajah Sanghyuk memerah padam karena malu. Kenapa tadi ia memukul punggung Hongbin sih. Keadaan menjadi gugup.

"Tadi ada makhluk yang mengejar kita, Tapi saat aku ingin lari, hyung ada didepanku jadi aku dorong" Sanghyuk berbicara terbata-bata karena malu. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengendalikan keinginannya.

"Benarkah? Tak apa, aku tidak bisa marah padamu manis.." Hongbin tersenyum dan memperlihatkan dimplenya. Sanghyuk terpesona lagi dengan Hongbin. Dia sudah terperangkap dalam jeratan pesona Hongbin.

.

.

.

**Perjalanan masih jauh, kalian jangan bermesraan!**

.

.

Suara itu muncul kembali dan mengagetkan keduanya!  
.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

**NEXT GUMIEROCK!**

Thanks buat yang udah review^^ maaf jae ga bisa sebutin.. review lagi yak ditunggu.. Maaf kalo ada word yang ilang /bow/ karena pas bikin laptopnya macet belum kesave~ dan jae ga sempet ngedit (maklum puasa)

Hoho, Marhaban ya Ramadhan^^ Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Dosa kita semoga terhapus... (Amiin)

dan, Apa kalian puas dengan chapter ini? Hoho.. makasih buat kakakku tercuyung:* udah mau bantuin ngerjain

May to review? Don't be a silent readers~


	5. Gumierock

"Tadi ada makhluk yang mengejar kita, Tapi saat aku ingin lari, hyung ada didepanku jadi aku dorong" Sanghyuk berbicara terbata-bata karena malu. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengendalikan keinginannya. "Benarkah? Tak apa, aku tidak bisa marah padamu manis.." Hongbin tersenyum dan memperlihatkan dimplenya. Sanghyuk terpesona lagi dengan Hongbin. Dia sudah terperangkap dalam jeratan pesona Hongbin.

.

**Perjalanan masih jauh, kalian jangan bermesraan!**

**.**

Suara itu muncul kembali dan mengagetkan keduanya!.

Sanghyuk yang pertama kaget, ia sampai terbatuk batuk. Hongbin juga kaget, dan untung dia bisa menyembunyikan teriakan ala ala perempuannya. Ia menghampiri Sanghyuk yang terbatuk batuk itu. Ia menepuk nepuk punggung Sanghyuk pelan untuk meredakan batuknya.

Tanpa Hongbin sadari wajah Sanghyuk sudah memerah sempurna karena tepukan itu. Sanghyuk menelan ludahnya susah. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Yah, padahal ia baru menyadari perasaannya. Rasanya begitu tidak bisa dijelaskan. Campur aduk, dan tinggal ditambah gula saja. Jantungnya tidak dapat berhenti berdetak kencang. Mungkin, kalau dicek menggunakan alat pendetak jantung, alat itu akan rusak karena sakit cepatnya ini! Rasanya ingin copot.

Akhirnya Sanghyuk sudah bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya. Deru nafasnya teregah-engah seperti habis berlari maraton sejauh 80 kilometer. Ia mendongak menatap Hongbin yang sudah ada didepannya. Dan tersenyum paksa.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan hyung, aku sudah agak baikan sekarang" Ujar Sanghyuk pelan. Tangannya mengusap keringat dingin yang keluar tiba-tiba itu. Hongbin hanya mengangguk polos. Ia kembali tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan dimplenya. Sanghyuk terdiam. Ia kembali terjirat pesona seorang Lee Hongbin. Padahal sedetik yang lalu, ia bernafas lega karena Hongbin tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang terkena yang namanya **Jatuh cinta**. Apa perlu digaris bawahi? Tidak, nanti Hongbin akan mengetahuinya.

Mereka berjalan kembali menuju Gumierock. Sesuai jalan yang telah ditunjukan oleh Jaehwan. Mereka akhirnya bisa keluar dari hutan emas yang penuh misteri-misteri mistis. Hutan itu menghilang selangkah setelah Hongbin dan Sanghyuk keluar.

**Dreamer**

**.**

**.**

**Hyukbin fanfic**

**Fantasy, drama**

**.**

**By DaeMinJae**

**.**

**Sorry for bad! Typo!**

**The cast's is don't belong to me okay! Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Masih dalam perjalanan. Sanghyuk merasa aneh akan bau menyengat yang masuk ke lubang penciumannya. Baunya seperti permen karet? Permen karet raksasa? Mungkin. Kalau hanya permen karet kecil pun baunya tak se-menyengat ini.

"Kau tak merasakan bau menyengat ini hyung?" Sanghyuk bertanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hongbin. Hongbin mengendus, mukanya berubah datar.

"Apa kau tak melihat diriku tengah membumpat hidung eoh?" Ujar Hongbin. Karena hidungnya memang dibumpat, suara Hongbin seperti anak kecil. Atau lebih menjerumus ke suara kodok.

Mendengar suara Hongbin, Sanghyuk malah tertawa keras, menurutnya suara itu sangatlah lucu!. Hongbin hanya diam, dalam hatinya membatin, 'anak ini tadi terbatuk batuk. Sekarang sudah tertawa.. awas saja'.

Sanghyuk masih saja tertawa. Tawanya makin keras saja. Padahal cuman masalah sepele. Hongbin mulai geram mendengarnya. Ia maju selangkah lebih cepat dari Sanghyuk. Ia melangkah tanpa memperdulikan Sanghyuk. Dan Sanghyuk sendiri masih berdiri ditempatnya, ia tak tau bahwa Hongbin sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu karena memang dirinya tidak sedang melihat Hongbin. Ia mulai berhenti tertawa karena suaranya mulai serak.

**AAA!**

Sanghyuk tersentak. Itu suara Hongbin. Ia menoleh kesamping, Hongbin tidak ada. Tanpa babibu Sanghyuk langsung berlari mencari Hongbin.

Salah satu kesulitan mencarinya hanyalah jalan. Berulang kali Sanghyuk salah masuk jalan hingga bertemu makhluk aneh yang membuatnya geli. Seperti; Pohon berbalut baju penari hula-hula hawaii, dan sebagainya.

Saat kembali mencari jalan Sanghyuk tak sengaja mendengar rintihan Hongbin. Walaupun suaranya kecil ia masih bisa mendengarnya. Sanghyuk berjalan pelan mencari Hongbin. Ia tidak melihat jalan sampai-sampai kakinya menginjak sebuah permen karet.

"Yatuhan, kenapa ada permen karet selengket ini" Sanghyuk mengeluh berkali-kali. Sepatunya tidak dapat lepas dari permen karet lengket itu. Saking ia kesal sepatunya ia lepas dan ditinggal begtu saja. Tanpa berfikir apapun ia kembali berlari.

Suara Hongbin makin lama makin lirih. Sanghyuk mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menemukan sebuah semak semak tinggi, seukuran tinggi dengannya. Ia menyibak semak itu menggunakan tangannya. Ia melihat setengah tubuh Hongbin dan sebuah permen karet raksasa?. Kenapa bisa Hongbin ada disana!

"Hongbin hyung!" Sanghyuk berteriak. Ia berlari menerjang Hongbin. Ia memegang kepala Hongbin yang masih terlihat. Karena setengah dari perutnya sampai kebawah termakan didalam permen karet raksasa itu. Ia merasakan bahwa tubuh Hongbin mulai dingin.

Hongbin merasa ada yang memegang kepalanya, tepat dipipinya. Ia mendongak. Ia tersenyum paksa sambil menatap sayu kearah Sanghyuk yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Sanghyukie, pergilah.. Ambilah air itu, jangan kau pedulikan diriku" Hongbin berucap lirih. Suaranya tersendat sendat karena tubuhnya semakin masuk kedalam permen karet itu. Pernafasannya mulai susah. Hongbin hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja dirinya tidak mati didalam permen karet raksasa itu.

Sanghyuk menatap bingung plus masih khawatir. Ia mengusap surai kehitaman milik Hongbin dengan lembut. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya disini! Dan tidak akan pernah. Mata Sanghyuk mulai berair. Ia menahannya agar tidak keluar air mata. Dan itu membuat matanya merah.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.. walaupun aku dihukum mati sekalipun aku tidak mau hyung..." Sanghyuk berucap dengan bibir yang bergetar. Suaranya terdengar parau. Hongbin terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan dari Sanghyuk. Darahmya berdesir pelan mendengar ada yang meng-khawatirkannya setelah beberapa tahun belakang ini -semenjak noonanya terjebak disini. Ia sangat senang. Ia mencintai Sanghyuk, dan dengan perhatian ini, Hongbin dapat merasakan bahwa ia memiliki harapan lebih untuk dicintai.

Sanghyuk mengusap bekas air matanya. Ia cemberut, Hongbin malah terkekeh saatendengar penuturannya tadi. Apa Hongbin menganggap itu cuma main-main?. Tentu tidak, dalam hati Sanghyuk paling dalam, ia sudah berkata bahwa ia menyukai -ah tidak- mencintai Hongbin. Jadi ia juga harus menjaga Hongbin. Sekarang Hongbin sekarat, pernafasannya terganggu. Sanghyuk masih memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Hongbin. Keluar dari permen karet raksasa itu.

"Sebentar hyung, aku pergi mencari bantuan.." dengan cepat Sanghyuk berlari balik mencari pertolongan. Ia berlari kebelakang. Tepatnya jalan menuju rintangan sebelumnya. Yang bisa disebut, Goldiehood.

Satu-satunya cara adalah memanggil Jaehwan. Yang memang sudah lama disini. Walau berbeda tempat tapi Sanghyuk percaya, Jaehwan pasti tau sedikit cara untuk melepaskan Hongbin dari permen karet. Sanghyuk terus berlari, kadang ia berhenti sebentar karena ia harus mengingat ingat jalan yang benar dan juga ia butuh istirahat sebentar. Untungnya Sanghyuk didunia nyata orang yang pintar olahraga. Jadi ia tidak begitu lelah.

Sanghyuk menengok kanan kiri. Siapa tahu kalau ada orang yang berniat mengganggunya. Peluh mulai bercucuran dari dahi sekitar ujung rambut bagian depan. Peluh itu menetes layaknya air mata saat sedang bersedih. Keluar begitu banyak. Sanghyuk mempercepat larinya saat ia melihat siluet kecil daun emas yang jatuh. Padahal ini masih belum sampai di Goldiehood.

Sanghyuk merasakan bahwa daun itu menuju kearahnya. Jadi ia memelankan langkahnya setelah berlari bagaikan angin. Daun itu jatuh diatas kepalanya. Ia meraih daun kecil itu dari kepalanya. Dan menatap daun itu seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa daun ini dari Hwany noona?" Sanghyuk mengusap usap daun emas itu. Rasanya memang benar dari Jaehwan. Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang aneh saat Sanghyuk mengusap daun itu. Makin lama ia merasa tubuhnya mulai memberat. Ia serasa ingin jatuh. Sanghyuk susah payah menjaga dirinya agar tetap berdiri tegak. Namun...

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

Suara tawa itu mengejutkan Hongbin. Hongbin kini hanya terlihat bagian pundak keatas. Tubuhnya semakin masuk kedalam permen karet itu. Jika kalian merasakannya mungkin akan aneh. Ada rasa geli seperti tergelitik dari dalam. Ayolah, itu membuat Hongbin merinding.

Hongbin mendongak dengan susah payah, melihat siapa orang yang tiba tiba tertawa sendiri saat tiba disini. Ia hanya dapat melihat orang berpakaian hitam itu. Karena memang Hongbin dari awal tidak mengetahui kalau dirinya dan Sanghyuk diikuti oleh seseorang, Hongbin hanya dia menatap orang yang tak dikenalnya itu. Ah, kini dapat dilihat bahwa orang itu memakai sebuah masker sewarna dengan bajunya.

"Kau menyesal mengikuti perintah ini?" Ujarnya. Tangannya yang tertutup pakaian hitam itu menoel dagu Hongbin.

Hongbin tentu saja menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sebenarnya Hongbin ingin bertanya. Tapi tidak bisa karena tubuhnya sebagian besar sudak masuk kedalam. Itu membuat pernafasannya semakin dan semakin sulit. Ia mau berbicara sesuatu saja hanya keluar angin lalu dari mulutnya.

"Cih, kau ikut hanya karena Sanghyuk kan?" Ujar orang itu. Ucapannya terdengar mengintimidasi. Hongbin terdiam, dari dulu ia sering terjebak disini karena memang dari dulu ia mengharapkan Sanghyuk kecil kembali kemari. Setelah ia pertama kali melihatnya.

_Flashback_

_Hongbin kira berumur sekitar 12 tahun. Dirinya tengah berjalan sendirian. Hingga dia menemukan sebuah kastil yang agak kecil. Hongbin agak kaget sebenarnya. Dalam pikirannya membayangkan kalau ini sekedar imajinasinya saja. _

_Hongbin melihat sepasang kakak adik yang keluar dari kastil itu. Saat melihat anak yang lebih muda -kemungkinan- darinya itu. Hongbin merasa dirinya terasa seperti... ah itu tidak dapat dijelaskan. Karena penasaran Hongbin melangkah hati hati menuju kastil itu. Dirinya mulai menganggap bahwa kastil itu memang ada disini. Biasanya kan kebanyakan berada dibagian eropa. Kastil kebanyakan diisi oleh makhluk makhluk halus katanya. Hongbin mencoba tidak takut akan hal itu._

_Hongbin sudah berada didepan pintu kastil. Ia mendongak keatas menerawang seberapa tinggi kastil ini. Ia mengetuk pintunya pelan. Baru sekali diketuk pintu yang mungkin lebih bisa disebut gerbang itu terbuka. Hongbin akan melangkahkan satu kakinya kedalam._

_"Tunggu Bean... jangan kau masuk dahulu" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Hongbin untuk tidak masuk. Hongbin menoleh kebelakang ia melihat noonanya dengan kekasihnya itu. Hongbin tidak jadi masuk, ia berjalan berbalik kearah noonanya._

_"Kenapa? Aku ingin masuk noona. Aku belum pernah melihat kastil sungguhan." Hongbin merengek pada noonanya. Ia menarik narik lengan noonanya agar mau membolehkan dirinya masuk kedalam. Noonanya menghela nafas, ia menoleh kesamping menatap kekasihnya meminta persetujuan. Kekasihnya itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk._

_"Kau boleh masuk Bean, asalkan bersama kami..." Kekasih noona Hongbin itu mengusap usap rambut Hongbin dan mencubit pipi ber-dimple Hongbin. Ia terkekeh kecil saat melihat Hongbin yang cemberut. Noona Hongbin juga ikut tertawa._

_**Kalian orang-orang yang terpilih.**_

_Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah ruangan kosong. Tidak ada siapaun. Tapi ada sebuah palang bertuliskan 'kalian bisa lewat sini'. Walau mereka agak takut tapi tetap melanjutkan jalan mengikuti palang itu._

_Hingga mereka berada didepan tirai berwarna emas yang sangat kontras dengan warna kastil yang agak gelap. Mereka saling berpandangan. Seperti saling berunding sesuatu._

_"Biarlah aku yang menyibaknya" akhirnya kekasih noona Hongbin. Jung Taekwoon. Memberanikan dirinya sendiri menyibak tirai tersebut. Karena memang ia laki-laki. Dan yang paling -err.. tua disini._

_Kosong. Keadaan masih kosong seperti diruang pertama tadi. Begitu pula lorong lorongnya. Sepi tidak ada orang sama sekali._

_Tiba tiba entah datang dari mana ada seorang manusia, entah itu laki laki atau perempuan tidak dapat ditebak. Dia menghampiri ketiganya. Dan mengatakan sesuatu,"Apa kau percaya akan mimpi?"_

_Ketiganya saling berpandangan -lagi. Lalu menatap kedepan. Dan menjawab sesuai dengan hasil yang didpaatkan dari perundingan 5 detik tersebut. Dari noona Hongbin, Jaehwany. Hongbin. Dan terakhir adalah Leo._

_"Tentu..." "Tentu..." "Tidak..." Jaehwany dan Hongbin terkejut mendengar jawaban Leo yang berkebalikan dengan hasil. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah Leo. Tapi Leo berkata terlebih dahulu "Aku memang tam pernah percaya mimpi itu benar, tapi untuk kali ini aku memang percaya." Ujarnya. Itu membuat Jaehwan dan Hongbin lega._

_Setelah ketiganya sudah mengucapkan jawaban mereka, orang itu membuat isyarat tangan,"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku". Ketiganya hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti._

_._

_._

_Mereka dibariskan didepan pintu besar. Sangat besar mungkin tingginya lebih dari 5 meter. Pintu itu terbuka. Didalamnya ternyata hanya ada tembok putih saja. Tidak ada apapun selain itu. Ketiganya hanya cengo menatap isi dalam pintu itu. Hingga tanpa persiapan apapun, mereka didorong masuk kedalam pintu itu. Masuk dan tubuh mereka jatuh kebawah. Kejurang dalam._

_Flashback end._

"Kalau, iya memang kenap-argh.." Belum selesai Hongbin berbicara. Tubuhnya kembali tersedot kedalam. Tapi ini seperti menggunakan remot kontrol. Tidak seperti sebelum sebelumnya sama sekali tidak sakit. Hongbin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa diam kembali dan menutup kedua matanya.

**Jika aku benar benar mati didalam batu permen karet ini, aku akan bahagia jika Sanghyuk merelakanku. Hwany noona, Taekwoon hyung, Sanghyukie, selamat tinggal!**

**.**

**.**

END! :v

.

.

.

.

.

Ga kok tenang;" (troll gagal)

.

Sanghyuk terjatuh, dan dirinya pingsan ditengah jalan. Suara angin yang membuat rumput bergoyang itu menjadi saksi bisu Sanghyuk yang pingsan.

**Ada satu hal, jangan pernah memegang isi dari hutan ini.**

**Tubuh Sanghyuk menjadi tak terlihat semakin lama. Tubuhnya seperti hilang tertelan angin. Mungkinkah jika Sanghyuk akan menggantikan Jaehwany sebagai penjaga Goldiehood?**

.

.

Jaehwan kini menatap nanar Sanghyuk yang terbaring disampingnya. Setelah saat sesudah Sanghyuk hilang tadi. Ada seseorang tak dikenal -lagi- menanyai Jaehwan, "Apa kau mau digantikan?". Jaehwan tadi langsung merasa aneh saat ditanyai begitu. Rasanya tadi tidak ada yang masuk kedaerah hutan kecuali Hongbin dan Sanghyuk.

"Siapa dulu orangnya?" Tanya balik Jaehwan. Orang itu hanya mengangguk, dan menjentikkan jarinya, dan muncullah Sanghyuk yang terkapar disebelah orang itu. Orang itu melirik Sanghyuk, dan kembali menatap Jaehwan seperti mengucapkan 'anak ini yang menjadi penggantimu'. Jaehwan melotot, tentu ia tidak mau. Bagaimana nasib adiknya nanti?

"Tidak. Tidak mau." Jaehwan menekan kata yang diucapkannya. Mendengar ucapan Jaehwan, orang itu tak berbicara lagi dan pergi begitu saja. Jaehwan lega karena orang itu menanyainya terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak? Ah, tak dapat dibayangkan.

Jaehwan menepuk nepuk pipi Sanghyuk pelan sambil berucap, "Bangunlah Sanghyuk..". Ia terus mengulanginya beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya Sanghyuk mengerjapkan matanya. Jaehwan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Jaehwan setelah Sanghyuk sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Sanghyuk hanya mengangguk, tubuhnya kini sudah lebih baik. Jaehwan kini menatap Sanghyuk tajam. "Kenapa bisa kau memegang barang dari hutan ini? Bukankah aku sudah berucap jangan pernah memegang barang dari hutan ini!".

Sanghyuk hanya bisa menunduk menyesal. Bodohnya dia, kenapa tadi ia memegang daun itu, kenapa juga ia merasa bahwa itu dari Jaehwan? Ia sudah bodoh sekarang sangat bodoh.

"Maafkan aku..-err.. noona, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahu" Sanghyuk berujar dengan gugup, apalagi dengan tatapan tajam dari Jaehwan. Tapi yang sebenarnya tatapan itu tergolong cute.

"Apa memang?" Jaehwan mulai penasaran. Apakah ini tentang Hongbin? Hongbin menjadi kekasih Sanghyuk? Oh yatuhan.. kau mengabulkan do'aku.

"Hongbinhyungterjebakdigumierock" Sanghyuk mengucapkannya tanpa spasi, nafasnya juga tersengal sengal. Jaehwan hanya mendengar pada bagian awal dan akhir. Hongbin dan Gumierock. Oh no, sekarang pikiran negatif mulai ber-sliweran(?) Diotaknya.

"J-jangan bilang... Bean terjebak dipermen karet paling lengket itu?!" Jaehwan berkata dengan gagap. Adiknya bisa tidak selamat jika masuk kedalam permen karet itu!. Yah, Jaehwan sangat tidak rela. Sanghyuk yang mengangguk itu tambah membuat Jaehwan down. Ia tak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"Dan bisakah kau membantuku menyelamatkan Hongbin hyung noona?" Sanghyuk agak ragu dengan kata-katanya itu. Ada sebuah pikiran diotaknya bahwa Jaehwan akan menolak ini. Dan satunya Jaehwan menerimanya karena ia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Jaehwan berpikir terlebih dahulu, jika ia memilih dengan babibu bisa saja ia terkena sebuah hukuman yang berat. Hongbin atau tidak dapat hukuman?. Jaehwan bingung. Andai Taekwoon ada disini, mungkin dirinya bisa meminta sebuah jawaban. Tapi sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda, Tidak ada Taekwoon lagi.

Baiklah, Jaehwan akan menetapkan hatinya untuk tidak... menolak permintaan Sanghyuk. Ya, dia bersedia membantu Sanghyuk menyelamatkan Hongbin. Ia memilih dirinya terkena hukuman sampai dirinya mati dari pada yang mati itu Hongbin.

"Noona.. apakah kita juga bisa memanggil Leo hyung?"

Jaehwan menggeleng. Jari telunjuknya diangkat keatas dan digoyangkan. Sanghyuk mengangguk angguk. "Kita harus bergegas noona. Tubuh Hongbin hyung tadi sudah masuk setengah."

"Ok.. setelah noona berganti baju"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua segera berlari mencari Hongbin. Karena jaraknya cukup jauh mereka harus berlari lebih cepat. Sesekali berhenti karena Jaehwan kelelahan. Maklumlah, wanita.

Mereka berdua melihat jelas dimana kepala Hongbin didorong paksa untuk masuk kedalam permen. Jaehwan geram. Ia melangkah cepat untuk menghampiri orang yang mendorong kepala adiknya itu. Dengan sebuah tonjokan tepat dipipi yang tertutup oleh masker, orang itu tersungkur.

Orang itu diam, ia merasakan ada darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Tapi untuk menyembunyikan identitas ia tidak melepas maskernya dan mengusapnyam

"Sanghyuk, tariklah Hongbin keluar! Atau tidak kau lempar sesuatu yang cukup banyak kepermen itu! Biar orang ini aku yang urus!" Jaehwan berteriak. Kemudian ia mendekati orang itu. Dan menarik bajunya keatas agar orang itu berdiri. Dengan tatapan benci dan tajam saling beradu. Tanpa disadari orang itu menendang tulang kering Jaehwan. Jaehwan berteriak kesakitan memegang kakinya.

"Cih, begitu saja sudah sakit" Orang itu berdecih, ia menggulung lengan panjang bajunya sampai siku. Dan berbalik untuk pergi. Jaehwan menatap orang itu dengan smirk yang cukup mengerikan, "Kau laki-laki kan? Aku anggap kau kalah jika kau pergi, cih" kata Jaehwan dingin membuat yang mendengarnya merinding.

"Anggap saja aku kalah, deal.." Ucap orang itu dan berlalu pergi. Jaehwan kini malah geram, ia ingin menghajar orang itu habis habisan. Dengan langkah cepat meskipun agak terseok seok ia mendekati orang itu. Ia menonjok punggung orang itu hingga dia terjatuh lagi, kali ini terjatuh tengkurap. Jaehwan membalikkan badan orang itu. Dan menonjoknya brutal. Jaehwan ingat, orang inilah yang menjatuhkan Taekwoon-nya kedalam jurang itu. Tonjokannya semakin brutal dan keras. Air matanya mengalir. Ia menangis karena ia sangat marah jika mengingat soal Taekwoon yang diikat begitu kencang dulu.

"KAU MEMANG PANTAS UNTUK DIBUNUH! SETELAH MELIHAT PERBUATANMU ITU!." Jaehwan kini benar benar geram. Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya untuk tidak menonjok orang itu habis habisan. Bau anyir mulai menyerbak disekitar sana. Baunya mengalahkan bau permen karet yang tajam. Warna merah pekat kini menghiasi baju Jaehwan yang tadinya putih bersih.

"Dulu seharusnya kau tidak usah membuang Taekwoon! Maka kau tak akan M-A-T-I ditanganku" Jaehwan berkata lagi. Dengan penekanan yang tajam pada bagian 'mati'.

Orang itu sudah dipenuhi bercak bercak darahnya sendiri. Bau anyir membuatnya ingin muntah. Orang itu ingin membalas, tapi tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Orang itu bukan aku!" Orang itu membela dirinya sendiri. Jaehwan hanya tertawa sinis mendengarnya, bukan dirinya? Lalu siapa? Dilihat dari matanya pun sama! Jaehwan dapat menerawang kalau wajahnya pasti sama!

.

.

.

Sanghyuk pergi untuk mencari batu batu asli ataupun benda padat kecil untuk dilemparkan kearah permen karet. Karena tadi ia sudah mencoba menarik Hongbin keluar, sayangnya tenaganya tidak cukup.

Sanghyuk melempari batu itu satu persatu dengan cepat. Telinganya mendengar suara perkelahian Jaehwan itu. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana marahnya Jaehwan sekarang. Tapi setelah mendengar kata 'bunuh' dan 'mati' Sanghyuk mempercepat melempar batunya. Ia tidak mau ada yang mati disini, cukup noonanya saja yang sudah tiada.

Setelah beberapa waktu Sanghyuk melempari batu, tiba-tiba permen karet itu bergetar. Ia melihat Hongbin yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari permen karet itu. Ya, Sanghyuk senang. Tapi agak khawatir karena Hongbinnya menutup matanya seperti terlihat tak bernyawa? Oh tidak!...

Jemari Sanghyuk mengecek detak nadi ditangan Hongbin setelah tubuhnya sudah keluar semua. Satu kata empat huruf yang dirasakan Sanghyuk sekarang. Lega. Detak nadi Hongbin masih terasa, walaupun pelan. Hongbin masih hidup!

"Noona! Hongbin hyung masih hidup!" Giliran Sanghyuk yang berteriak. Jaehwan menoleh. Ia langsung berjalan pelan menghampiri Sanghyuk karena kakinya masih sakit. Dan meninggalkan orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku menyesal menerima permintaan ini.**

.

.

TBC/END?

Yuhuuuu... update~ ini pertama kali 3k loh. Kkk..

Jae ga mau banyak bacot,- Thanks yang udah review. Maaf ga nyebutin yak :)

Silent readers~ maukah kalian mereview? Dengan satu katapun gakpapa.

Review please? *ngemis :'


End file.
